Alpha 23
When the cravings get too bad, just take a stroll to the outer wall... ...and whistle. Contraband now gets thrown over walls and smuggled in the Chef's ingredients. You're gonna need some more dogs! We've also massively beefed up the automation - remote controls, time locks and daisy chaining of door servos will free up your time (and your guards) for more pressing matters. Also, Chris went mad and implemented a load of logic gates - WTF! Changes Remote Access systems *You can now build a number of interconnected systems and servos in your prison, to automate access through locked doors. These new objects are unlocked via 'Remote Access' in the beauracracy screen, and available in the Utilities menu. All of these systems can be connected together using the 'Connect' tool in the Utilities menu. Door Servo *Attaches to an existing door. Can be triggered electrically to open the door. Door Control System *Operated by a guard in a security room. Allows guards to open doors remotely. The system is connected to servos via the new 'Connect' tool in the utilities menu. **Note: The operator can open a maximum of two doors per second, so don't overload a single system with too many servos. **Note: If a Door Control System becomes broken, ALL connected doors will spring open. Door Timer *Another way to control doors automatically, based on time of day. Click on the door timer to access its schedule. All connected doors will be opened when the schedule says they should be. Remote Door *A strong metal door that cannot be opened with Jail Keys. You must connect this door up with a Door Servo and control it remotely somehow. CCTV overhall *The old CCTV system has been replaced, using the new Connection mechanics developed for Remote Access Systems. CCTV Monitors must now be connected to cameras using the 'Connect' tool. A single CCTV Monitor must now be operated by one Guard, and a Guard can only operate one monitor at a time. A Monitor can be connected to as many cameras as you wish, but has only eight screens. If you connect it to more than eight cameras, the monitor will cycle through them, giving only partial coverage. FEATURE Logic Circuits Two new objects have been added purely as an experiment, and are not required for any normal prison. These objects can be used to build advanced electrical circuits. *Logic Circuit **A boolean logic gate with X inputs and one output. **Available operations : And / Or / Not / Nand / Nor / Xor **Right click on the circuit to cycle the operation. *Logic Bridge **Can be used to send a signal via Electrical Cable (normally used to power your prison) **Place the Logic Bridge over a cell containing Electrical cable, and that entire cable will have the same signal value. **Any Logic Circuit sitting on the same Electrical Cable will receive the signal as one of its inputs. This is specifically useful for transmitting a common signal around your circuit - e.g., a Clock signal, without requiring thousands of separate wires. Contraband Smuggling continued *Contraband can now be smuggled in via materials in a Delivery Truck. Anything brought in via Delivery Trucks can be used - e.g., Food ingredients, metal sheets for the workshop, prisoner uniforms, construction materials etc. *Dogs will detect narcotics in these items, and metal detectors will spot metal items. *Guards can now search these items on request. *Once brought into the prison, the contraband will remain in its material until a nearby prisoner picks it up. Note: The types of contraband smuggled in this way will be determined by the Supply and Demand within the prison. *Contraband can now be thrown in over the external walls. **Prisoners 'arrange' this when phoning home, or when talking to their visitors in Visitation. **They will arrange to go to a pre-determined place at a certain time, and collect a specific item. **The item chosen will be based on the needs of that prisoner. **If there are guards near the collection point, the contraband will not be thrown in. **The maximum throw range is ten squares, and can't happen in sectors marked as 'Staff Only' as prisoners can't get there. Other changes *Intoxication is now a type of Misconduct, and is 'detected' when a Guard searches a prisoner. He will notice they are high/drunk. **You can now set the punishment for Intoxication in the Policy table. **Being caught Intoxicated automatically refers the prisoner to the relevant 'Rehab' program, if it exists. *Utilities mode now filters the display based on what you are building, to give a clearer view. **Only relevant objects and connections will be shown depending on the mode - Electrical, Pipes, Circuit wiring. *Fences are no longer free (YOU try getting hundreds of metres of fences for free) *You can now expand and contract the To do list to free up screen space *More info has been added to the tool tips in the Build Toolbar *Kitchen Sinks now require a water pipe connection *The 'Day X' timer in the top toolbar now shows the total 'Real Time' played on this prison *Fixed a subtle bug in the audio system that caused audio corruption sometimes - buzzing, popping, clicking